Race Across America: GTA III Fanfic(Original Characters)
by WriterGodz112
Summary: Liberty City business man Donald Rodgers has made a race that crosses Liberty City, Vice City and Los Santos to a worldwide cross country race! All split into three races, 1: Liberty City 2: Vice City and the final race Los Santos! All worth 2 Million in cash! Many characters battle for the money and race! In this unique story about race and relationships between characters.


Shoreside Vale: Liberty City 2001

"So what do we have here? A race or a death match?" Ricky Marks said as Donald Richards turned and looked at the dam in the distance. "It can be both, why not make it a death race? Across all of liberty city, the tunnels are the only way to Stauton Island, and the jump across Callahan Bridge is essential, also the finish line is at Harwood near the fire station, that is where we will crown the winner, and advertise the body count, how bout that? Boost our ratings to the fucking maximum!" He yelled as he looked at it as Ricky looked at the landscape. "Fine deal, so who are the racers?" Ricky asked.

"John Landers: Vice City, he wants money so he can guy girls, and he is a real fucking devil in his mustang" He said as he shown him a picture of a leather jacket motorcycle looking dude with a sharp jawline. "Next, is Paul Moore: Portland, he wants the money to buy him a new car, the one he will be using is his old Mule he customized specially for this race. "Charlie Tan: Staunton Island, he works at that Yakuza Casino, Kenji is the lead man there, don't wanna fuck with him, but we are fucking with him because his man is one of our racers" He said as he shown a Japanese male with a sharp cheekbone and a stern expression. "Lets just call it good, we have a total of eighteen racers, all who will be gone within the first lap" He says.

Portland: Liberty City: Luigi's Club

"So is it true you will be attending the race, can't wait to see that on television, I hear Chatterbox is all over the race, and is giving radio news live, also Rise FM is doing a special track for the race. Double Claff is taking time off for the race, so is Lips" Helen Mark said as she has a leather lace up as her breasts are barely supported. "Staring in Shoreside Vale, before the bridge is completed, so we have to jump the bridge I hear some folks over at Marco's Bistro, also the tunnels are being opened traffic and everything, it is gonna be more like a death race than a cross city race" She said. "It ends in Harwood then, so we are going through the Red Light District, I will be there" A low voice said as they turned, it was a guy with a sharp beard and a stern look on him. "Name is Reno Cortez, I am one of the Cartels, I am at Portland Harbor and I want that Benjamin's in my hands, spend it on some fine bitches, Asian bitches who scream like it is the setting sun" He said as he stands up and walks out. "So a Cartel is joining, what next the Triad's, Yakuza's what next!" She yells.

Staunton Island: Liberty City: Kenji's Casino

"So, the race is starting in Vale and ending in Portland, funny, a cross city race before the bridge is repaired, whoever is running this, has some sinister alternatives, also Kenji will murder whoever kills one of us" Kenshiro Mikage said as he looks at his girlfriend who is doing couple lines on the table as she looks and kisses her lady friend next to her as they kiss longer. "So Kenshiro, what car are you using, I hear the Banshee is the top pick, the Yakuza Stinger? Or a regular one?" Mitohito Mitoshi asked him as he looked over. "Possibly the Stinger regular, if the Triads are racing then that will cause a feud that will end in all of our deaths" Kenshiro said.

Vice Beach: Vice Hotel: Vice City

Mark Hamlet lit a cigar on the hotel porch as he looks at the neon lights below, he turns and sees billboards for the Liberty City cross city race, winning prize is 1 Million in cash. "Not a hard sell, maybe I will race" He said as he threw it below as it landed in the trash. "Well I can't delay, must get to New York" He said as he escaped from the room, then he felt a sharp pain inside his back, a guy had a knife as it was lodged in the back of his back, then it started twisting in his back, as blood splattered all over the ground. "Guess who" The person said as he looked at his dead corpse. "I will be taking over the business by getting that money" He said as he walks from the hotel.

Portland: Callahan Bridge: Liberty City

"So, you got the package?" Terrance Holmes asked a man in a mask as he is walking up the bridge. He looks at Staunton Island in the distance a plane is riding in the air. "I do, payment" He said as he had his hand out, he man pulled out couple rolls of Benjamins as he takes it and hands the package to him. "Use it well" The man said as he steps into his car as he rides down the bridge. He steps into his Banshee as he opens as he sees a NOS booster and a nuke grenade that when exploded will set off a chain explosion that would send Liberty City to the ocean. "Now get ready Bush, because Liberty City will fall, at this race, and it will be amazing, Liberty City Has Fallen" He said as he starts up the engine and drives back down the bridge.

Marcos Bistro: Portland

"So, you got the money we asked?" Jimmy Hank asked two men in leather jackets as they pulled out bags of coke as they slid it across the table. "Okay we have a deal, here is where the race will be held and it's track location and the routes, don't ask where I got it, you don't wanna know, pleasure doing business with you" He said as the two men grabbed the map as Jimmy smiles, the two men looked behind them, the entire Bistro exploded as they flew on the ground as cars flew everywhere, people screamed as they turned and looked at the paper it was burning. They see two men in suits as they said. "You failed to pay up" One said as they shot both of them in the head.

Francis International Airport: Shoreside Vale: Liberty City

"So, the race starts in an hour, can't wait?" Blum Terrance asked Donald as they looked around. "This will be a intense race none doubt, and many casulities, the traffic is staying inside for the effect of a real death race" He said as Blum looked at him. "Couldn't you be taking this race to far? Like that movie death race? This is technically illegal right? You could get fined by the FBI if any human casulities die at your hand right? What will Chatterbox cover your ass next? They always have with your sick gameshows, when this race fails don't come crying to me for a restoration, I will not accept, this is your final warning, I will be waiting in Portland" He said as he walks off.

The Day of the Race: Shoreside Vale: Pike Creek Hospital

"Now, I want a nice clean deadly race, for the views and for the camera, anything goes, rocket launchers to weapons of mass destruction I don't care, all I want is to get to point A to point B in the most destructive fucking mayham ever seen on live screens, crash and do dirty shit, just don't destroy the entire city" Donald said to the sixteen or twenty racers all lined up, as the sexy Asian girl was nude as she walked in front of the race, the engines started up as she arose the flag, she let it down

The cars sped as they were already crashing, a taxi flipped over as it crashed on the side, as two people got sliced in half, blood splashing all over the walls. The television helicopter was getting all of this. The cars then turned and headed for Francis International Airport as they rounded the corner, soon two trucks flipped over and crashed into light poles and other cars, firetrucks raced to the scene, but they were quickly flipped over by oncoming race cars. "Ha ha ha Japanese bastard, lets see who can jump that" Aaron Nicks from Portland said as Kenshiro looked over as he made a sharp turn down the tunnel so did everyone else, the helicopter stopped filming and switched to drone camera.

Underneath cars are flipping over as explosions rang from everywhere, a child fell on the ground but got ran over by other cars. Blood splattered all over Kenshiro's windows, as he wiped it off. Soon a LCPD car flipped in the air as it crashed into a triad car as it spun and toppled onto the street as other cars crashed into him, soon a ball of fire followed as the cars crowded for Staunton Island.

They soon crowded as Eric Nichols from Vice City shot a tire from Lil J's from San Andreas flipped it over as it exploded, making the lights flicker, they were underneath the water. Cars were bashing into each other as Kenshiro was in a corner as he sped up and flipped his car on the wall, as he took out his guns and started shooting, it got a triad in the chest as that car flipped and exploded behind them. The cars were turning as they were in a straight line.

Rockford soon approached, they launch from the tunnel as cars and packaging trucks flipped over as streetlights fell on the ground as fire was all over, police sirens can be heard. "The fucking feds is here!" Richard from Shoreside said as Kenshiro said "Lets teach them a lesson, never to interupt a race" He said as he pulled out a machine gun as he started firing at the tires, a LCPD cop car flipped on it's nose as it crashed and landed on it's back, it exploded behind them, a LCPD car pushed a mustang off the narrow bridge above Newport. Kenshiro twisted his body as he shot a flare at a LCPD car as it exploded as it flew in the air and crashed on the other side, making oncoming cars crash and flip over into the water.

They were racing down the road as taxi's flipped in the air as they tumbled off to the side, as they turned as some of the cars flipped on it's back as a bus slammed into one of them, as that car exploded, as blood splattered all over the wall. Kenshiro and Terrance was looking behind as he smiled as he looked at the bomb in his seat, Kenshiro sees this as he grabs his gun and fires at his wheels, as Terrance is looking down but he fell off of the bridge as he drowned in the Portland River. The cars were now making it's ascent in Callahan Bridge as Kenshiro, Eric and Marks was butting heads as they were crashing into each other, as Kenshiro sped up as he jumped the bridge, others did as well, a car crashed on it's front as it flipped and flipped down the bridge as some others rolled down the bridge, as metal and flesh was flying in the air.

They then drove down Trenton as cars were crashing on the sides, as people jumped out of the way, as streetpoles fell on the ground as a car flipped as it flew in the air and crashed into a building and exploded, a taxi flew in the air as it crashed into another building, as the firetruck was approaching as a car crashed into it, as it flipped in the air, it soared in the air as it crashed ass first into the ground as it exploded behind them. Trenton soon turned into a warzone.

They were in Saint Marks as there was only four cars left, Kenshiro looked at Eric as Kenshiro went into the police station as he jumped the car as it soared in the air as it landed on the other side, a car flipped and crashed into the ambulance as it exploded and soared into the sky. It crashed in the middle of the street as a tree fell down as Kenshiro swiveled around it as as streetlight fell on Eric's car it was two on two, LCPD covered the area as Kenshiro turned sharply as LCPD cars flipped and crashed into each other, Kenshiro threw a metal bar on the ground, it got lodged underneath the LCPD car as it flipped in the air, it soared as it crashed face first into the ground.

Eric was behind him as Kenshiro grabbed a bomb and threw it near his car, two taxi's exploded as they rolled down the hill as LCPD cars flipped and exploded on the below, near Hepburn Heights. They made their final turn as they seen Harwood the fire station, Kenshiro pumped up the NOS as he flew down the hill as he turned his car, Eric's car crashed into Kenshiro, Kenshiro kicked his car as the car fell short and into the gas station, soon a explosion as cars flipped in the air and crashed people were burning on the streets, Kenshiro slid his car to a halt as he was inside the fire station.

He huffed as he looked around. It was madness, fire was everywhere and helicopters were filming the scene, Kenshiro seen Kenji look at him and smiled. Liberty City was gone. He heard clapping behind he turned. "Well done Kenshiro you won the race" He said

"Many lives were lost, there was many explosions" He said as he glares at Donald as he looked at him and smiled. "That doesn't mean we have good fans! We had twenty one hundred people watching, that is a world record for Liberty City! That tops Vice City the most expensive city in the country we beat" He said as he gave a thumbs up. "But your work isn't over yet, there is another cross city race Vice City tomorrow, and you are our Liberty City celeb! Now rest well and prepare for tomorrow, to shine your ass off in Vice City, home of the eighties!" He said as Kenshiro looked at him.

Kenshiro walked home as he seen the devestation the race caused, many cars were destroyed and many officers died, the body count was 2000 all together counting the racers. "Well done I was impressed, but there is two more races to win, if you win both you will win for Liberty City" Houto said as he looked at Kenshiro as he said. "So what is the third race take place?" He asked. "Los Santos, the final race" He said as Kenshiro looked up as he said. "It was hell today, I barely survived, but I did what you asked, I got the money" He said as Houto looked at him. "Now it is time to take Vice City"


End file.
